A Little Piece Of Heaven
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Como toda tarde, ele preparava o café dos dois.  - Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks - Relíquias da Morte - Oneshot


**N/A:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence!

Hoje é aniversario da Natalia Tena, amores. E mesmo com o dia cheio –acredite... tenho muito trabalho da faculdade pra fazer– eu não poderia ignorar! O Remus sempre foi meu personagem favorito de HP, e a Tonks virou também desde a primeira aparição dela no 5º. Nos filmes, também acabei me apaixonando pelo David e pela Natalia, então, pelo amoor de Merlin, como eu poderia deixar esse dia passar em branco? xD~ Ahnn, parabéns pra Nat (L)

* * *

**A Little Piece Of Heaven**,

Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks

* * *

Como toda tarde, Remus preparava o café dos dois. Os pães, torradas e toda geléia de morango que havia no armário já estavam postos em cima da mesa. Ele olhou para o relógio mais uma vez, momentos depois de despejar o líquido quente em duas xícaras. Sentou novamente, puxando o jornal para continuar sua leitura.

Poucos minutos depois, o silêncio do apartamento foi quebrado quando os passos pesados dela soaram no corredor. Remus largou seu Profeta Diário com um sorriso no rosto, e pegou a varinha que estava em cima da mesa. Aproximou-se da porta, mesmo odiando ter que fazer aquilo, e pediu para a esposa se apresentar.

- Não me peça para dizer meu nome, _sweetheart_.

Ele não precisou perguntar mais nada.

Tonks entrou, com o mesmo cansaço aparente. O ministério estava uma loucura, ele sabia. Ainda parados em frente à porta, que já havia sido fechada com um empurrão do pé dela, ele puxou com calma sua capa, desamarrando laços e abrindo botões, roçando os dedos no pescoço exposto da bruxa que fechou os olhos e sorriu.

- Estava com saudades – Murmurou ela, quando ele colocou a capa pendurada atrás da porta. Ele se aproximou, beijando-a como sempre fazia quando ela chegava do trabalho.

- Você fez o café? – Perguntou ela quando ele deixou sua boca por alguns instantes para beijar seu pescoço. Ele se separou dela, sorrindo da maneira que sempre fazia as pernas dela bambearem.

- Porque faz perguntas que já sabe a resposta, Dora?

- Hm... Não sei. – Ela pôs as mãos no rosto dele, e roçou os lábios levemente nos dele – Às vezes tenho esperança de que você não tenha feito.

- E por quê? – Perguntou, de olhos fechados, sentindo a respiração dela aumentar conforme apertava mais sua cintura.

- Porque eu detesto quando temos que esquentar o café novamente. – Ele riu – Isso sempre acontece.

As mãos dele apertaram a cintura fina, por baixo de alguma camiseta de banda de rock bruxa. Os lábios desceram a linha do maxilar, perdendo-se no pescoço. Respirou fundo, sentindo-a estremecer. Os cabelos curtos antes rosa-chiclete se tornaram vermelho-sangue. Os dedos dela apertaram com mais força a frente da camisa branca que ele vestia, abrindo-a com um só puxão. As unhas pintadas de roxo arranharam o abdômen marcado por cicatrizes, sem piedade, fazendo o mesmo com as costas. Ela sentiu o corpo batendo na parede ao lado da porta no momento em que as bocas se encontraram novamente, num encaixe perfeito. As pernas dela subiram, e num movimento rápido, enlaçaram o corpo dele que deixou um suspiro baixo escapar.

Remus pode sentir Tonks sorrir contra seus lábios, enquanto levava ela em direção ao sofá.

Mais tarde, ela irá reclamar novamente do café que havia sido esquecido em cima da mesa. Ele iria rir, jogar todo o conteúdo da xícara fora, e acabaria fazendo um chocolate quente só pra ela se acalmar. Ela o beijaria no rosto, e iria falar que ele era o melhor marido do mundo.

Rotina.

Uma rotina que ele seria capaz de viver pelo resto da vida.

* * *

**N/A:** Na boa, minha ultima fic de HP só recebeu fav's. Isso cansa, poxa vida. 5 minutos e você deixa uma review e uma autora imbecil feliz :D

**N/B:** Eu poderia estar roubando, matando, me prostituindo ou ouvindo Restart, mas na verdade estou aqui pedindo pelamordedeus que alguém instale na casa da autora-sama um Word que coloque acentos automaticamente. HAUISDHIAUEHDUIHAEIDSUHDUH É ZUERA NEE-SAN! Aaah que orgulho *-* uma RL/NT no dia do niver da Nat *-* Aliás, já perceberam que o nome dela tem as inicias do nome da Tonks? **N**atalia **T**ena – **N**ymphadora **T**onks 8D well... Feliz aniversário Nat -Diva- Tena! 26 anos de puro loosho –q

BTW, essa fic é MARAVILHOSA! Sinto falta de vc escrevendo sobre eles –s

Reviews. Agora.


End file.
